


It's Taking Over Me

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The metal clinks as Niall gets each cuff open and she secures the first one around Zayn’s wrist. <br/>Niall loops it through around of the headboard poles and snaps the second cuff onto Zayn’s free wrist. She tugs on it to make sure that Zayn has enough room to move her wrists without cutting into her skin or cutting off her circulation and that she’s comfortable enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Taking Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> I have literally just finished writing this, so the only beta was me. I fail. I'm sorry.
> 
> For Ariel, who wanted "ZIALL: PWP w face sitting and handcuffs :D". I hope this fits the bill. D=
> 
> Please do not break the fourth wall and share this with any of the mentioned people in the story, or the band, or their families, friends, lovers, or anyone like that.  
> Also, this work is not for redistribution anywhere without my explicit consent. Thank you.

“I really like this one,” Niall says as she fastens the piece of material at the back of Zayn’s head. She smooths it over with her fingers and trails them down over Zayn’s gorgeous cheekbones before dipping her head, pressing her forehead briefly against Zayn’s own before kissing her softly on the lips.

“Me too,” Zayn agrees. “Wow… It feels like you’re everywhere…”

Niall huffs a laugh and lets her lips brush across Zayn’s cheek, down her jaw and to the juncture of her throat. She lingers, pressing a hard kiss to the spot before sucking on the sensitive flesh. Zayn hisses and tilts her head to the side, giving Niall more access. Niall grazes her teeth over the spot, worrying the flesh with her tongue, leaving what she know will be a large love bite on the side of Zayn’s neck. 

It’s Zayn that loves being marked up and Niall is only too happy to comply. Zayn loves walking around in public, or going to their friends’ house with love bites on her neck, showing off in a subtle, silent way that she’s taken and so very in love with Niall. 

When Niall had discovered Zayn’s desire for being marked up, she made sure that there was a mark on Zayn every single day. Some weren’t so blatantly obvious to see. The fading love bite on Zayn’s upper thigh where Niall had spent a good fifteen minutes creating hasn’t been seen by anyone. It’s the thrill of it, Niall thinks. They both love knowing that underneath the layers, there’s something more. More than what people would ever think of. 

Which is why Zayn probably loves being blindfolded and tied up as well. 

Niall pulls the black fuzzy handcuffs from the bedside drawer. They were given to them as a joke gift from Louis but they had come in very handy, especially in times like this. 

“Lean forwards,” Niall whispers, nipping at Zayn’s ear lobe. Zayn automatically responds, sitting up a little so Niall can slide her shirt off her shoulders. She tosses it off the bed and quickly whips off her own tank top. Zayn’s lips part and a little huff of breath comes out like she knows what Niall has just done despite not being able to see. 

The metal clinks as Niall gets each cuff open and she secures the first one around Zayn’s wrist. 

“’S’alright?” she mumbles and Zayn nods. 

“Yeah.”

Niall loops it through around of the headboard poles and snaps the second cuff onto Zayn’s free wrist. She tugs on it to make sure that Zayn has enough room to move her wrists without cutting into her skin or cutting off her circulation and that she’s comfortable enough.

“I’m good,” Zayn says breathily. “Promise.”

“Just gotta check,” Niall replies. She dips her head and kisses Zayn soundly on the lips. She slides Zayn’s knickers off her body, letting her fingers trace lightly against Zayn’s thighs on her way down. 

Zayn wiggles a little underneath Niall until she has both legs wrapped around Niall’s body. She pushes her forwards and Niall laughs, quickly catching herself on her hands. She lowers herself until their breasts touch each other. She can feel the cool metal of Zayn’s nipple piercings pressing against her heated skin and it takes all of Niall’s control to not close her mouth around one of them. She can’t do that, not yet.

“Want you,” Zayn says clearly. “Please.”

“Soon,” Niall assures her. She bites at Zayn’s bottom lip, tugging on it ever so slightly before letting it go. She can see Zayn’s tongue peeking out from behind her teeth, enticing Niall.

Niall nips at Zayn’s jaw and works her way down Zayn’s body, kissing over every piece of skin her lips come into contact with. By the time she reaches the nipple of Zayn’s left breast, Zayn is panting underneath her, tugging at her restraints and letting out the softest, most enticing noises Niall has ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

The groan that falls from Zayn’s lips when Niall’s mouth closes over her nipple is one that Niall wants to hear on repeat for the rest of her life. The metal of Zayn’s piercing clinks against her teeth as she rolls it with her tongue, Zayn whimpering underneath her all the while. She gently tongue Zayn’s nipple until it’s completely hard in her mouth. Zayn whimpers again, arching her entire body into Niall’s mouth. She pulls back and blows cool air over the wet nipple, making Zayn hiss. 

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Niall mutters as she moves to Zayn’s other nipple. She repeats the same actions on it, receiving the same response as she did on the first one. 

“Please,” Zayn mumbles. “Need you.”

“Need me to what?” Niall asks teasingly as she bites down in the centre of Zayn’s chest, between her breasts. Zayn moans loudly. 

Niall bites and nips her way down Zayn’s body until she comes to Zayn’s pubic mound. She purposefully lets out a long, hot breath over Zayn’s skin, just to watch her shiver and her legs twitch, parting even more. She’s soaking wet already and Niall can’t wait to get her mouth on Zayn, but she doesn’t just yet.

“Need me to what?” Niall repeats, looking up at Zayn. 

Even though Zayn can’t see her through the blindfold, she still tilts her head down to face Niall. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips, her chest heaving and her breath coming in short, sharp pants.

“Fuck me, please,” Zayn begs. “Please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Niall replies cheerfully. 

She runs her fingers over Zayn’s pussy with teasingly light touches. She parts Zayn’s folds and brushes her finger over Zayn’s clit before sliding a finger inside of Zayn with ease. Zayn moans again, her walls clamping down around Niall’s finger instantly. She tugs against her restraints and spreads her legs further, trying to get Niall closer. 

Niall takes pity on her and closes her mouth over Zayn’s clit, licking over it with one, long, fat stripe of her tongue. Her finger remains still inside of Zayn, Zayn’s walls clenching down around her every few seconds, trying to draw her in further. Niall hums against Zayn’s clit and moves her tongue slowly over it. She’s going to draw this out for Zayn as much as she can.

“Fuck me, please,” Zayn repeats, rutting down against Niall’s mouth. 

“Alright,” Niall says, barely lifting her head to speak. She crooks her finger inside of Zayn before removing it and sliding in two. Zayn’s moans fill the room and Niall moves her fingers slowly at first before gaining speed. She keeps moving them until Zayn is a writhing, panting mess underneath her. 

Niall curls her tongue just so against Zayn’s clit and Zayn almost screams. She smirks to herself, proud that she can elicit such a response from her girlfriend. She keeps moving her fingers, fucking Zayn just how Zayn likes her while flicking her tongue rapidly over Zayn’s clit. 

The high pitched whine is the only indication that Zayn is about to come before she does. She tugs on her restraints again, her thighs trembling around Niall’s head as Niall works her through her orgasm. She slumps back against the mattress a few moments later, completely spent. Niall removes her fingers and licks Zayn clean, enjoying the little twitches of Zayn’s legs and soft noises that fall from her mouth as she does. 

“C’mere,” Niall says as she unfastens the handcuffs. She kisses each of Zayn’s wrists and then slides the blindfold up off Zayn’s face, tossing it over the edge of the bed. “You are amazing.”

Zayn smiles and tilts her head up for a kiss, one that Niall is only too happy to give. She kisses Zayn slowly, letting her taste herself on Niall’s tongue. 

“Ride my face?” Zayn breathes against Niall’s lips. 

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Niall mumbles in agreement. She quickly shimmies out of her trousers and knickers before straddling Zayn’s body. “You’re such a minx,” she says, running her finger along Zayn’s bottom lip. Zayn’s tongue curls around the digit and she sucks it into her mouth. 

Zayn grins as Niall removes her finger and she pats Niall’s thigh. “C’mon, up you go.”

Niall rolls her eyes fondly and she straddles Zayn’s chest, moving up until her pussy is over Zayn’s mouth. Zayn licks her lips and catches Niall’s gaze. 

If Niall thinks that Zayn was going to tease her like she did to Zayn, she is completely wrong. Zayn gets straight to it, parting Niall’s folds with her tongue and immediately sucking on Niall’s clit. It catches Niall by surprise and she has to quickly grab onto the headboard to steady herself. 

“Fuck,” Niall mumbles as Zayn licks her from her entrance back up to her clit. She rocks down into Zayn’s mouth, letting the sensations wash over herself. 

Zayn is quick but attentive, paying extra attention to all of Niall’s most sensitive spots. Her tongue flicks hard and fast against Niall’s clit and moments later, her orgasm is ripping through her, taking her by complete surprise. Zayn’s hands on Niall’s hips keep her steady and keep her from accidentally suffocating Zayn. She slowly licks Niall clean, humming as she does, her tongue dipping into Niall’s entrance and curling _just_ so inside of her. 

“Love the way you taste,” Zayn says when Niall moves off her face. Her chin is shining with wetness and Niall reaches over for a tissue to wipe it off. Zayn lets her and she collapses down next to Zayn a second later, curling around her. 

Zayn wraps her entire body around Niall and nudges at Niall’s chin with her nose until Niall tilts her head up and looks at her. 

“Love you,” Niall whispers as she dips her head to kiss Zayn softly. 

“Love you too.”

Niall grins and kisses Zayn slowly, lazily. Her body feels heavy with the need for sleep but the second Zayn’s hand comes down with a small, sharp smack onto her butt, Niall is awake again.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it now,” Niall says playfully. She reaches out to tickle Zayn’s stomach and grins when Zayn’s laughter fills the room, her body squirming underneath Niall’s own as she tries to get away from the touch but tries to tickle Niall at the same time. She laughs as Zayn gets her back, pinning her to the bed and she reaches up, kissing Zayn once more, letting it completely take over her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my twenty ninth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
